As Duas Vidas de Anastacia
by saamii
Summary: Adaptação da obra de Nina Beaumont: O destino levara Anastácia de Rodriguez em uma viagem através do tempo e a fizera encarnar no corpo de sua ancestral Isabella Steele - mulher marcada pela perfídia e pela traição. Sua alma, porém, não se alterara, e só
1. Sinopse

Autora: Nina Beaumont

Adaptação: saamii

Shipper: Christian\Anastacia

Gênero: Romance\ Drama\ Hentai

Classificação: +18

**Sinopse:**

Adaptação da obra de Nina Beaumont.

O Duque Christian di Grey precisava consumar aquele casamento arranjado. Mas não confiava em sua esposa: Isabella era famosa em Siena tanto por sua beleza quanto por sua maldade! Contudo, na noite de núpcias, quando ela o fitou com um misto de vergonha e desejo em seus olhos ardentes, Christian decidiu arriscar a própria vida pela promessa de alucinantes momentos de paixão...

O destino levara Anastácia de Rodriguez em uma viagem através do tempo e a fizera encarnar no corpo de sua ancestral Isabella Steele - mulher marcada pela perfídia e pela traíção. Sua alma, porém, não se alterara, e só Anastácia poderia evitar a tragédia que rondava Christian: a morte pelas mãos da cruel Isabella!


	2. Capitulo I

CAPÍTULO I

Normandia, França Março de 1794

Embora sentisse o calor do sol às suas costas, Anastácia estremeceu com um arrepio. A noite que passara em claro afetara-lhe os nervos. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do calção que um dos cavalariços esquecera no estábulo e perambulou pela vereda, relutando em retomar ao castelo. Lá, paredes frias e salões vazios a aguardavam. Todos os criados já haviam partido.

Sua missão correra a contento, mas, a despeito do alívio que sentia, Anastácia ainda estava agitada. A cada vez que se postara na praia, olhando o barco de pesca do velho Pai Ray levar um grupo de fugitivos, ela experimentara um calafrio de medo e apreensão. Bem que tentara a todo custo ignorar o próprio nervosismo. Afinal, havia muito que aprendera a ignorar coisas que não podia mudar. No entanto, nunca chegara a alcançar pleno êxito. Em vez de indiferença, tudo o que conquistara fora o conformismo.

Anastácia massageou a nuca para aliviar os músculos doloridos. Enquanto ia caminhando, chutava aqui e ali os pedregulhos que surgiam na terra revolvida pela tempestade ocorrida dois dias antes. Sua boca generosa, de lábios cheios e muito vermelhos, curvou-se num melancólico sorriso quando ela se recordou de como a mãe insistira em ordenar que aquele caminho fosse aberto em uma trilha ondulante. Anastácia suspirou e apertou os olhos para não chorar.

Um súbito ruído fez com que ela se virasse instintivamente. Firmou a vista. Mas tudo continuava igual: árvores e arbustos despidos de folhagem espalhavam-se pelo parque abandonado.

Outra vez o ruído... Antes mesmo que o cérebro de Anastácia registrasse o choro de uma criança, ela se pôs a correr. Deteve-se nas franjas do roseiral que crescia desordenado e chamou pela criança. Não obteve resposta. Sem fazer caso dos galhos despedaçados que se enroscavam em sua camisa, abaixou-se, passou sob a treliça e avançou. Avançou tão rápido que quase passou pela criança sem vê-Ia.

A criança gemeu fracamente. Anastácia virou-se depressa na direção do som, abriu passagem entre os arbustos e deparou com uma mulher jovem encolhida por entre as hastes da relva alta. Ela apertava uma criança contra o peito.

- Eu lhe imploro, não machuque minha criança! - suplicou e, a despeito da voz embargada, seus olhos luziram com determinação. - Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não maltrate minha criança!

Anastácia ajoelhou-se a seu lado e, fitou-a.

- Está tudo bem, acalme-se. Ninguém lhes fará mal algum.

Os olhos da outra encheram-se de lágrimas. A suavidade de Anastácia pareceu reavivar-Ihe o pouco que restava de suas forças.

- Então, a senhora não é um deles? Mas eles me viram na estrada. Estou certa de que me viram... - a desconhecida sussurrou, enquanto olhava nervosamente em tomo de si.

- Quem a viu?

- Os homens... os homens que me seguiram desde Paris.- A mulher engoliu com dificuldade e olhou por sobre o ombro de Anastácia. A seguir, voltou a encará-a e endireitou-se. - Eles mataram meu marido, Welan Lambert. Sou Ella Lambert.

Anastácia logo reconheceu o nome do nobre que tentara resgatar o pequeno delfim de seus captores e pagara com a própria vida por sua ousadia.

- Eu a ajudarei no que estiver a meu alcance - assegurou-lhe.

- E quem é a senhora?

- Sou Anastácia de Rodriguez.

Ao ouvir o nome dela, Ella Lambert percebeu que estava a salvo. Com um suspiro, baixou o rosto e estreitou a criança.

- Alguém a mandou procurar-me? - Anastácia perguntou. A outra encarou-a e assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Anastácia então ajudou-a a levantar-se.

- Venha comigo. Eu os levarei até o castelo.

Ela conduziu Ella e a criança por um atalho. Quando estavam apenas alguns metros do castelo, ouviu o latido furioso de uma matilha de cães. Sentiu-se tomada de desespero, porém, continuou guiando os fugitivos com segurança, exortando-os a apressar o passo. Uma vez no interior do castelo, cerrou a pesada porta de carvalho atrás de si.

Os latidos tornaram-se mais altos. Anastácia tentou calcular a que distancia os cães se achavam dali. Se Deus a ajudasse, ainda teria tempo de ocultar a mulher e a criança. O castelo eslava deserto; mesmo assim, ela baixou instintivamente a voz e murmurou:

- Eu os esconderei em um quarto secreto. Lá ficarão em segurança.

Ella Lambert retesou-se.

- Oh, por Deus, não me encerre em um quarto escuro! Eu não suportaria a escuridão de novo!

Anastácia empurrou-a com firmeza. Ensaiou um sorriso para acalmá-la.

- Há velas, comida e bebida no quarto. Ficarão bem, não se preocupe. E, assim que for possível, irei vê-los.

A outra se pôs a chorar baixinho, e a criança também. Mas Anastácia não dispunha de tempo para confortá-Ias. Os cães já se acercavam do castelo. Ela conduziu-as à biblioteca e a um pequeno gabinete. Aí, estendeu a mão para tocar o retrato que guardava a entrada do aposento secreto. Como sempre, os olhos de sua ancestral, Isabella Grey, fitaram-na de modo distante e altaneiro. Ainda assim, Anastácia experimentou uma sensação de intimidade. A frieza daquele olhar jamais a enganara. Nem mesmo antes do fatídico dia em que lera os diários de Isabella e conhecera suas paixões e segredos.

Posicionando as mãos na parte interna da moldura folhada a ouro, deslizou-as cuidadosamente em direção ao centro do quadro. Encontrou uma sutil elevação na tela, depois outra. Pressionou-as. Em seguida recuou. O retrato afastou-se da parede para revelar a existência de uma diminuta porta.

Anastácia virou-se e gesticulou para a outra mulher.

- Entrem. Depressa! Não há tempo a perder!

Ella meneou a cabeça, trêmula, os olhos arregalados.

Anastácia puxou-a pelo braço e introduziu-a no quarto oculto. Acendeu uma vela, virou-se para Ella e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Nada de mal lhe sucederá. Compreende?

Fungando, Ella assentiu mudamente. Anastácia sorriu e, com o coração apertado, deixou o aposento e fechou a porta.

Ela subiu as escadas às pressas, já desabotoando a camisa. Em seu quarto, despiu também os calções e descalçou as botas. Atirou-os no fundo de um guarda-roupa e enfiou um vestido. Ainda tinha os pés nus quando escutou batidas na porta do saguão.

Anastácia foi até a janela do quarto e espiou.

- Quem está aí? - inquiriu, embora já soubesse que o incômodo visitante só poderia ser Linc Fabien.

Ela fez uma careta de desprezo. Linc. Anastácia não se esquecera de que ele havia servido o Castelo de Rodriguez. E tampouco se esquecera de que havia sido expulso de lá por desonrar uma das criadas.

Agora Linc defendia os ideais da Revolução. Não obstante, comprazia-se em ostentar anéis de pedras preciosas e camisas de punhos rendados. Além disso, apropriara-se, muito convenientemente, da carruagem e dos cães do Conde de Louvelle ao tecer suas intrigas para chegar ao posto de chefe do Comitê de Segurança Pública em Calais.

Um homem alto e troncudo surgiu sob a janela.

- O cidadão Fabien deseja lhe falar, cidadã Rodriguez.-ele gritou-lhe, obviamente contrariado por ter que inclinar a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Descerei em um momento - Anastácia anunciou, fechando a janela ruidosamente.

Ela apanhou um xale e desceu as escadas com toda a lentidão, de que foi capaz. Aquela pequena demonstração de rebeldia, ainda que inútil, reconfortava-a, pois o fato de estar à mercê de Linc era algo revoltante.

Quando Anastácia abriu a porta, ele saudou-a com um sorriso meramente polido e um meneio casual que poderia muito bem ter passado por um insulto. Enquanto tamborilava no degrau a bengala com punho de prata, seu olhar percorreu o corpo dela com uma avidez mal dissimulada.

Anastácia respirou fundo, lutando contra o impulso de retroceder e bater a porta.

- Há alguma razão particular para que queira me falar a esta hora da manhã, monsieur Fabien?

Os olhos azuis dele se estreitaram. Linc curvou-se ligeiramente.

- Digamos que eu poderia mandá-la para a prisão por sua insolência. Ou, talvez... uma vez que se recusa a me chamar de cidadão Fabien, por que não me chama simplesmente de Linc?

Assim dizendo, ele acariciou-lhe a face. Anastácia sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias. Não era a primeira vez que Linc a molestava com suas insinuações; porém, nunca antes se atrever a tocá-la. Ela crispou as mãos. Disse num tom gélido:

- Não tenho costume de me dirigir a estranhos com tamanha intimidade.

Linc espalmou a mão sobre o próprio peito e afetou surpresa.

- Assim me ofende, cidadã Rodriguez. Como pode me considerar um estranho? Tive esperança de que me visse como um amigo.

- Realmente? - Anastácia ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador.

Linc apertou a bengala, enervado com o desdém implícito naquela única palavra. Sorriu para disfarçar sua cólera e perguntou num tom ligeiro:

- Não me convida para entrar? Gostaria de lhe falar.

Relutante, ela retrocedeu para dar-lhe passagem. Fechou a porta e precedeu-o até o salão principal. Ali, apertando o xale contra o corpo, foi até uma das janelas e pousou as mãos no parapeito. A aflição cresceu dentro de seu peito quando avistou a matilha de Linc farejando o caminho por onde, minutos antes, ela havia conduzido Ella Lambert e a criança.

Os cães, agitados, latiam e tentavam se soltar das correias.

- Parece que farejaram alguma coisa - Linc observou. Sobressaltada, Anastácia sentiu o hálito dele em sua nuca.

Virou-se, corando.

- Há algo errado, cidadã Rodriguez?

Ela mordeu a língua para não dizer o que pensava. Com um misto de medo e de indignação, encarou-o e forçou-se a sustentar o olhar.

- Sim. Definitivamente, há algo errado, monsieur Fabien. - Não escapou a ele a ênfase que Anastácia imprimira às duas ultimas palavras. Nem o menosprezo aí contido.

Linc pousou a mão no ombro dela. Os dedos fortes enterraram-se na carne macia como garras de uma ave de rapina.

- Não estou acostumada a enfrentar o assédio de homens em meu próprio castelo.

A altivez de Anastácia atingiu-o em cheio, quase como um golpe físico. Por um momento, ele teve que recorrer a todo o seu autodomínio para não empurrá-la para o chão e possuí-la ali mesmo. Mas sabia que teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-la sua e mostrar-lhe quem é que dava as ordens naqueles dias. O orgulho ferido não o impediu de sorrir, complacente. Encolhendo os ombros, soltou-a.

- Perdoe-me. Não obstante, se me permite um conselho, precisa se adaptar aos novos costumes de nossa pátria.

Anastácia abriu a boca para protestar. Lembrou-se então da mulher e da criança refugiadas no quarto secreto. Preferiu se calar. E, ainda que dominada pela repulsa, não se moveu.

- O que quer de mim? - perguntou sem rodeios.

- Será que não é capaz de adivinhar?

O tom sugestivo dele deixou-a aterrada. Anastácia sorriu friamente para disfarçar seu mal-estar.

- Não. Não sou versada nas artes da adivinhação.

- Quero que seja minha – Linc respondeu, trêmulo de raiva e de excitação. - Sempre a desejei. E hoje haverei de possuí-la!

Ele tentou atraí-Ia para si. Anastácia desvencilhou-se a tempo.

- Minha opinião nesse assunto não conta? Ou os direitos proclamados pela Revolução só valem para os homens?

- Deixe a Revolução fora disso, Anastácia! Esse assunto diz respeito apenas a nós dois!

Linc estendeu os braços para ela.

- Não! -Anastácia gritou, com pânico crescente.

Ela lembrou-se da faca que amarrara ao tornozelo e, por um instante, experimentou uma onda de alívio. Entretanto, foi um alívio passageiro, pois sabia que, se usasse a faca, os cães de Linc viriam em seu encalço para estraçalhá-la com os dentes afiados. Ela, Ella Lambert e a criança estariam então perdidas.

Linc agarrou-a pelos ombros e forçou-a a olhar pela janela. Os cães continuavam a farejar a alameda defronte do castelo.

- Onde estão eles? Sei que tem acobertado fugitivos! Acaso me toma por algum tolo?

- Não sei aonde pretende chegar com essas acusações infundadas. Ademais, se tem tanta certeza de minha culpa, por que não me mandou para a prisão? - Anastácia revidou, tentando desesperadamente soar convincente.

- Ah, minha cara... - A voz dele ficou macia, seu toque transformou-se em uma carícia velada. - Acredita realmente que desejo ver sua bela cabeça separada do corpo?

Agora a mão de Linc deslizava para moldar a curva do seio de Anastácia. Nauseada, afastou a mão dele com um gesto rápido.

- Não sei do que está falando! Não pode fazer acusações se não tem provas!

- Provas? E quem precisa de provas, minha querida? O tribunal revolucionário não hesitará em condená-la. Será minha palavra contra a sua.

- Meu irmão, Ethan, talvez tenha algo a declarar a esse respeito - ela blefou.

Linc limitou-se a rir. Girou o anel de ouro no dedo, mas seus olhos continuavam cravados nela.

- Seu irmão tem outras prioridades por ora.

- O que... o que quer dizer?

- Bem, ao que tudo indica, Ethan perdeu as boas graças do cidadão Greene. Parece que se apropriou de um dinheiro que não lhe pertencia. Vale ressaltar que o incorruptível Greene ficou muito grato pela informação.

Anastácia vacilou. Desprezava Ethan por ter se vendido aos ideais da Revolução para salvar o próprio pescoço, mas, a despeito de tudo, ele ainda era seu irmão.

- Seu sujo! Como se atreveu a difamar Ethan? - exclamou, incapaz de se conter. Agitou o punho, tomada de cólera.

- Não seja impulsiva, chérie. Pode fazer algo de que acabará se arrependendo mais tarde. – Linc sorriu, inabalável. Seus olhos brilhavam frios - Se souber se comportar, talvez eu até interceda por seu irmão hipócrita.

A mão de Anastácia ficou paralisada no ar. Por fim, ela baixou o braço devagar, percebendo as implicações das palavras de Linc.

- Ora, ora, parece que finalmente resolveu dar ouvidos à razão. Ótimo. Por outro lado, eu até que teria gostado que me oferecesse alguma resistência. Seria, por assim dizer... mais estimulante...

Com um olhar que mesclava triunfo e volúpia, ele debruçou-se no peitoril da janela e chamou seu criado:

- Patrick! Quero que deixe meu cavalo aqui e volte para a cidade. Leve os cães consigo.

O outro sorriu maliciosamente, entremostrando uma fileira de dentes cariados.

- Como queira, senhor - aquiesceu. Acenou e afastou-se, desaparecendo na curva do caminho.

Os olhos fixos no retângulo da janela, Anastácia mal notou quando Linc voltou-se para ela. Absorta, fixava um ponto inexistente enquanto o sorriso infame do criado ainda lhe assombrava a memória.

Não! Não se submeteria aos caprichos do detestável Linc! Defenderia sua honra até o fim... A faca! Sim, usaria a faca! Depois pensaria em um plano para fugir dali.

- Venha, Anastácia. Passei esses anos todos imaginando como seria possuí-la em sua cama de donzela. Mal posso esperar para concretizar minhas fantasias...

Ele deu um passo à frente. Acariciou-lhe o colo alvo com a ponta dos dedos. Ela ficou transida de terror. De náusea. Precisava de tempo. Precisava de mais alguns minutos, até que Patrick estivesse a uma distância segura do castelo. Fechou os olhos e se retraiu. Murmurou:

- Dê-me um pouco de tempo. Por favor.

- Ah, que decepção, chérie! Não pensei que fosse tão tímida.

Ele a empurrou para o divã e pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro. Sua impaciência era visível.

Anastácia respirou fundo. Com as pálpebras cerradas, concentrava-se nos sons lá fora. Ao perceber o ruído áspero das rodas da carruagem no cascalho da alameda, retesou-se cheia de antecipação. Os minutos arrastavam-se. Ela entreabriu os olhos e apanhou a faca com todo cuidado, escondendo-a nas dobras do vestido. Só então se levantou. No íntimo, repetia a si mesma que encontraria coragem para se defender.

Linc imobilizou-se tão logo a viu de pé.

Anastácia, quase sem fôlego, esperou que ele se aproximasse. E cada passo de Linc equivalia a uma reiterada ameaça. Ele fez menção de abraçá-la. Anastácia repeliu-o com a mão livre.

- Não! Não me toque!

- Não me provoque, meu anjo.

Ele falava tão baixo que Anastácia mal chegou a ouvi-lo. Seu coração batia descompassado, como o rufar de mil tambores.

Linc estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Venha cá.

Ela fez sinal negativo.

Linc avançou mais um passo. Um longo momento transcorreu. A tensão no ar era quase palpável. Súbito, sem aviso, ele agarrou o corpete do vestido de Anastácia. O tecido cedeu ante a violência de seu gesto.

O ruído do vestido se rasgando foi como uma explosão aos ouvidos dela. Sem refletir, Anastácia empunhou a faca e investiu contra Linc. No último instante, sua mão fraquejou e em vez de atingi-lo no ventre, a faca resvalou-lhe a cintura.

Ela ignorou os urros de dor e de ódio dele. Correu como louca, enquanto os pensamentos cruzavam-se e entrecruzavam se em sua mente. O gabinete! Tinha que chegar ao gabinete! Em sua fuga, derrubou um vaso e colidiu com o batente de uma das portas. Não se deteve. Estava cega de desespero.

Quando afinal encerrou-se no gabinete, estava arquejante e tinha a fronte banhada de suor gelado. Recostou à porta por um momento. Imagens desencontradas desfilavam a sua frente. Precipitou-se para o retrato que guardava a entrada secreta. Porém, antes de tocar o quadro, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia tardia. Girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para uma porta envidraçada. Se a deixasse aberta, talvez conseguisse ludibriar o Linc. Com mãos trêmulas, lutou em vão com o trinco emperrado. Num assomo de frustração, socou a porta. Sua mão varou o vidro. Estilhaços tilintaram no chão. Anastácia viu o sangue manchando-lhe os dedos e o dorso da mão. Mas seu pânico era mais forte, e não sentiu nenhuma dor. Tornou a golpear a porta, que dessa vez se escancarou.

Ela então virou-se mais que depressa e foi postar-se diante do retrato. Apalpou a tela freneticamente. Nisso, ouviu os passos de Linc na biblioteca. Imobilizou-se num sobressalto. Procurando acalmar-se, voltou a palmilhar a tela do quadro. Um grito ecoou atrás dela, seguido de um estrondo. Anastácia virou a cabeça e constatou que a porta do gabinete estava sendo forçada a machadadas. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Tateou o retrato com gestos cada vez mais nervosos. Sabia que precisava ser meticulosa para encontrar o mecanismo que revelava a entrada secreta. Contudo, suas mãos moviam-se à sua revelia, os dedos pressionando a tela a esmo.

Houve um baque surdo às suas costas. Anastácia fixou o retrato.

- Ajude-me, Isabella! Ajude-me! - rogou silenciosamente, ainda que soubesse a inutilidade de tal apelo.

De repente, pareceu-lhe estar sendo arremessada em um vácuo. Mergulhou no silêncio e na escuridão. Quis se debater, mas estava paralisada. Quis gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. O pânico asfixiou-a. Ela fechou os olhos, certa o de que iria morrer. Aos poucos, contudo, sua respiração se normalizou. Descerrou as pálpebras e deparou-se com um quadro que nunca vira antes: diante dela, uma Vênus sensual dançava com o deus Marte.

Receosa de esboçar qualquer movimento que fosse, Anastácia olhou em torno de si. Divisou colunas entalhadas e cortinas de veludo azul com cordões dourados. Só então percebeu que jazia sobre um leito.

Ela sentou-se. Foi quando teve nova surpresa: em lugar do vestido rasgado, usava uma camisola finíssima de linho branco e um robe enfeitado com brocados vermelhos e púrpura. Atônita, quedou-se admirando aqueles trajes suntuosos. Depois seu olhar vagou pelo cômodo. Mais de uma vez, Anastácia pensou que estivesse delirando. Que outra explicação haveria para as alucinações que lhe turvavam os sentidos? Fechava então os olhos, mas, quando os reabria, via-se sempre no mesmo lugar: um quarto ricamente mobiliado com móveis escuros e paredes cobertas de tapeçarias, veludos e brocados.

Ela afastou a colcha púrpura e se levantou. Apoiou-se a uma das colunas do dossel, sem se fiar nas próprias pernas, e esperou um momento. Por fim, começou a circular pelo quarto. A um canto, encontrou uma mesa posta, repleta de jarros de vinho, carnes e frutas. Franziu o cenho, intrigada. Aquela mesa parecia destinada a um farto banquete.

Mais adiante, havia uma mesa oval e, sobre ela, um baú aberto de onde escapavam cintilações de toda cor. Hesitante, Anastácia revolveu o conteúdo do pequeno cofre: em seus dedos enroscaram-se correntes de ouro, na palma de sua mão reluziram gemas raras. Safiras, esmeraldas, rubis, pérolas. Ela olhou fascinada para aquele inesperado tesouro. A seguir, ergueu o rosto para o quadro que encimava a mesa. Os matizes ali eram tão nítidos, que não resistiu à tentação de tocar o quadro. Foi então que percebeu tratar-se de um espelho. Não acreditou nos próprios olhos. Inclinou a cabeça, e a superfície polida devolveu-lhe a imagem de uma mulher fazendo um silêncio. Sua incredulidade deu lugar ao pânico. Anastácia curvou-se e tocou novamente o espelho. Traçou, com a ponta dos dedos, o estranho semblante ali refletido. Em vez do rosto anguloso que esperara ver, deparou com um rosto de feições clássicas e delicadas. Em vez da cabeleira castanha e encaracolada, vislumbrou uma cascata de cabelos loiros que lhe desciam até a cintura como fios de puro ouro.

Ela reconheceu a imagem refletida no espelho. Paralisada, continuou a olhá-la. Um minuto se passou. Depois outro. E, chegou o momento em que não mais pôde negar o assombroso fato de que, por alguma reviravolta do destino, ela, Anastácia de Rodriguez, havia se encarnado no corpo de sua ancestral Isabella di Grey.


	3. Capitulo II

CAPÍTULO II

Anastácia escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Trêmula, deu as costas ao espelho, enquanto se perguntava sem cessar: Como isto pôde acontecer? Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Estaria ela sofrendo alucinações? Ou teria enlouquecido? Com uma ponta de esperança, deixou as mãos caírem e olhou mais uma vez a seu redor, esperando encontrar algo familiar. Talvez, por obra de um milagre, pudesse ver-se no cômodo que a abrigara desde a mais tenra infância; e assim, quando tormasse a se mirar no espelho, enxergaria seu próprio semblante emoldurado pela cabeleira castanha...

Mas qual não foi a decepção de Anastácia, quando o espelho insistiu em lhe devolver outra imagem que não a sua! Lá estava, refletida na superfície polida, a beldade de olhos cor de mel e longos cabelos loiros. E, para seu desespero, o quarto também permanecia o mesmo: o luxuoso aposento de uma era perdida no tempo. Os olhos de Anastácia então detiveram-se em algo que antes havia lhe passado despercebido. Numa das paredes, pendia o fatídico retrato que ela se habituara a ver durante toda a sua vida. O retrato de Isabella di Grey, que guardava a câmara secreta do castelo dos Rodriguez.

Anastácia aproximou-se lentamente do quadro. Estendeu a mão vacilante para tocá-lo. Nisso, a porta do quarto se abriu. Anastácia virou-se no mesmo instante. Uma pequena multidão de farristas, liderados por um anão fantasiado de bufão, invadiu o recinto.

- Aí está ela! A noiva virginal! – o anão esclamou, brandindo um bastão cheia de fitas coloridas e guizos.

Anastácia recuou aterrada. Sob as longas mangas do robe enfeitado, crispou as mãos. Seus olhos pousaram na multidão que exibia roupas festivas e ricamente adornadas. Ainda que desorientada, ela reconheceu aquelas roupas do período renascentista. A seguir, tornou a examinar o anão. Taylor. Ao constatar que sabia o nome dele, sua confusão aumentou. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio.

_Ordenei que Taylor, o anão, fosse chicoteado hoje. Mas apenas com cordões de seda. Talvez isso servisse para atiçar sua imaginação e o fizesse empenhar mais para me entreter..._

Anastácia sentiu uma onda de náusea ao recordar aquele comentário corriqueiro de Isabella. Sempre se perguntara qual seria a aparência do pobre bobo da corte que sua ancestral perseguia sem piedade. Meneou a cabeça com franco estarrecimento. Aquilo não podeia estar acontecendo. Tudo não passava de um sonho bizarro. Era evidente que não tardaria a acordar em sua própria cama, no castelo dos Rodriguez.

O anão veio saltitando até ela, a cabeça parecendo desproporcional para o corpo de baixa estatura. Pulou sobre um banco, de modo a ficar da mesma altura de Anastácia. Ela sentiu seu hálito impregnado de vinho e inconscientemente se encolheu. O anão voltou-se então sorridente para sua pequena platéia.

- Isabella la bella! – Taylor encarou-a, por um segundo, seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa e perplexidade. – Por que fica aí parada como um cão acuado, quando tem pela frente uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?

Dito isso, o anão pulou do banco, abaixando a cabeça como se temesse levar uma bordoada. Entretanto, como Anastácia não fizesse menção de estapeá-lo, ele se endireitou. Como medida de precaução, afastou-se da ama e só então perguntou:

- Mas o que houve? De certo essa não é a Isabella que todos conhecemos! – Taylor endereçou um olhar enviesado para sua audiência. Apertou a mão contra o peito e franziu a testa em sinal de incredulidade. – Onde está nossa poderosa Isabella, capaz de aniquilar a vida de um homem com um mero aceno?

Em resposta houve uma gargalhada geral.

Anastácia assistiu a cena, cada vez mais espantada. Certamente estava tendo alguma espécie de delírio. Aquele quarto, aquele anão, aquelas pessoas não passavam de uma ilusão. Só que por mais que tentasse se convencer disso, em seu íntimo fortalecia-se a convicção de que um poder sobrenatural estava atuando ali. E seu horror so fez crescer. Ela era capaz de compreender o que aquela gente dizia. Reconhecia o italiano arcaico que estudara a fim de entender os escritos de Isabella. Desesperada, continuou a repetir para si que tudo era apenas um sonho. Acreditava que, assim, conseguiria alterar a estranha realidade que agora se apresentava diante de seus olhos.

Todavia, a cada minuto que transcorria, tornava-se mais e mais evidente que não estava sonhando. Por obra de alguma mágica ela havia, de fato, viajado no tempo. E sua viagem cobrira quase três séculos!

Agora Anastácia se sentia à beira de um colapso nervoso. Ainda se recusava a crer no que lhe havia sucedido. Entrementes, nas profundezas de seu ser, cristalizava-se a certeza de que aquilo era tão real quanto qualquer acontecimento de sua vida. A alma de Anastácia de Rodriguez atravessara os séculos para se instalar no corpo de Isabella di Grey em sua noite de núpcias.

O anão agitou o bastão e continuou saltitando por entre os presentes.

- Vejam só, ela se cala! Acaso isso significa que Madonna Isabella não está ansiosa para se entregar a uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?

Uma jovem, envergando um rico vestido azul com pedrarias, adiantou-se. Sua voz, que era melodiosa como o trinado de um pássaro, fez Anastácia estremecer.

- E como não haveria de estar ansiosa, meus senhores? Pois se passará uma noite com Christian, o mais belo homem de Siena! A primeira de muitas outras noites, aliás!

Ela levou aos lábios uma taça de cristal, sorveu o vinho e sorriu. Depois atirou os cabelos ruivos para trás. Transferindo a taça de uma mão para outra, fitou um homem parado a porta do quarto. Ele devolveu-lhe o olhar com expressão sombria e cruzou os braços.

- Entre Christian. Venha consumar seu matrimônio. Mal podemos esperar para comprovar com nossos próprios olhos a sua tão proclamada valentia!

Assim dizendo a mulher riu. Passou o braço sobre os ombros de Anastácia e gesticulou para Christian.

Com uma onda de choque, Anastácia reconheceu Elena. Sim, Elena Lincoln, amiga íntima e confidente de Isabella. Por que então sua aproximação lhe provocava um calafrio? Porque pressentia uma aura de malevolência naquela mulher? Sem refletir, Anastácia se desvencilhou-se dela.

Elena estreitou os olhos azuis. Nada disse e continuou a sorrir, imperturbável. Porém, não se aproximou mais da amiga.

Enquanto examinava os presentes, o olhar de Anastácia foi atraído para o homem parado à porta do quarto. Sua expressão enigmática era a um só tempo cativantes e ameaçadora. Dele emanava uma eloqüência silenciosa, que dificilmente passava despercebida. Seus cabelos muito negros lhe chegavam a altura dos ombros, emoldurando traços tão perfeitos que poderiam ter sido lapidados em mármore de Carrara por um mestre artesão. Anastácia notou que ele usava jaqueta e calças justas de veludo branco com adornos vermelhos e dourados, perfeitos para ressaltar sua beleza quase impossível. Seu corpo parecia uma obra-prima da escultura, com a carne rija e os músculos proeminentes de um guerreiro. A pele morena rebrilhava como bronze, os olhos penetrantes luziam como o ônix sob o sol...

_Ontem, pela primeira vez, vi Christian di Grey face a face. Estávamos reunidos no grande salão do Palazzo Grey, durante a cerimônia de nosso casamento. Eu me consumia de ódio por ele. Durante toda a minha vida, fui ensinada a odiá-lo. Porém, quando olhei dentro dos olhos escuros de Christian, eu me consumi de excitação pela noite que estava por vir. Eu me consumi no desejo de compartilhar meu leito com ele._

Anastácia arregalou os olhos enquanto continuava a encará-lo. Pousou as mãos no peito, como se assim pudesse acalmar seu coração repentinamente inquieto. Então aquele era Christian di Grey, pensou, relembrando as palavras de Isabella. Christian, o homem que sua ancestral havia odiado, amado e traído. Christian, cuja morte se entrelaçava à morte da própria Isabella. Petrificada, Anastácia voltou o olhar para o belo rosto dele. Como seria possível que Isabella um dia tivesse devotado ódio àquele homem? Ela analisou seus próprios sentimentos. Não, não era capaz de nutrir nenhum rancor por Christian di Grey. Pois, muito além da fisionomia altiva dele e do desafio que animava seus olhos negros, Anastácia detectou algo indefinível. Não soube precisar o quê. Intensidade, talvez. Ou poder. Ou paixão, violência. Sim, pensou. Aquele não era um homem passivo. E, no entanto... havia algo mais nele. Suavidade. Uma suavidade que a fazia ter vontade de tocá-lo e...

Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, as outras mulheres rodearam-na e empurraram-na para a cama. Gracejando maliciosamente sobre a noite de núpcias, despiram-lhe o robe antes mesmo que pudesse protestar. Mas, quando puxaram os laços de sua camisola, ela resistiu. As mulheres riram e não se intimidaram. Anastácia se debateu, repeliu as mãos que a tateavam e, por fim, contorcendo-se, conseguiu sair do círculo de mulheres. Cambaleante, apoiou-se ao dossel. Só então se deu conta de seu desalinho. Puxou bruscamente a cortina de veludo azul e com ela escondeu o profundo decote da camisola.

— Não! Lasciatemi! Deixem-me em paz! — gritou, e as palavras ecoaram em seu cérebro, palavras proferidas por uma voz que não era em absoluto a sua.

Houve um instante de silêncio constrangedor antes que o burburinho tomasse conta do aposento. As mulheres voltaram a se acercar de Anastácia, os vestidos ondulando, as mãos estendidas de modo ameaçador.

— Basta! — interveio uma voz cheia de autoridade.

No mesmo instante, fez-se silêncio. Todos se quedaram imóveis.

— Parem de molestá-la — volveu a voz.

A multidão abriu caminho para Christian. Ele avançou em direção ao dossel. Parou a um passo de Anastácia. Franziu o cenho ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. Afinal, que tipo de jogo era aquele? Perguntou-se. Teve raiva de si mesmo por ficar comovido com a pequena cena que Isabella armara. Ora, por que ela insistia em se fingir de donzela pudica, quando os boatos insinuavam exatamente o contrário?

Ele a vira, desamparada, levar a mão ao coração e fitá-lo com choque, angústia, assombro, medo e cautela. As emoções sucederam-se em seus olhos límpidos com uma transparência desarmante. Christian praguejou silenciosamente. Se Isabella era de fato tão boa atriz, ele acabaria se tornando presa fácil para seus ardis.

Perscrutou-a, tentando flagrar um indício de hipocrisia em seu semblante. Percebeu que Isabella agarrava a cortina do dossel, as juntas dos dedos brancas tal era a força que empregava. Ficou desconcertado. Aquela não podia ser a mulher que mandava açoitar seus servos com a mesma naturalidade com que pedia ao bobo da corte para encenar um número; a mulher que chicoteava seu cavalo até arrancar-lhe o sangue; a mulher que, dizia-se à boca pequena, havia se deitado com mais de um homem, inclusive com os próprios irmãos.

A balbúrdia atrás dele recomeçou. Fez menção de se virar, mas imobilizou-se quando Isabella estendeu-lhe a mão, suplicante.

— Por favor. Mande essa gente embora daqui — ela sussurrou com voz quase inaudível.

Christian arqueou as sobrancelhas. Obviamente Isabella estava a par da tradição da corte. Devia saber que um casamento como aquele era consumado perante testemunhas, a fim de que não pudesse ser anulado mais tarde. O olhar dele percorreu a mesa repleta de bebidas e finas iguarias destinadas aos convidados que passariam a noite ali, gracejando e registrando todos os acontecimentos. A despeito de sua prevenção, Christian sentiu a excitação dominá-lo ante a perspectiva de possuir aquela mulher.

— Por favor — Isabella insistiu.

Não fosse pela veemência no olhar dela, Christian não teria feito caso de seu pedido. Os olhos cor de âmbar de Isabella revelavam temor e confusão, mas também uma resolução que vinha de seu âmago. Ele não havia detectado tamanha coragem nem sequer nos oponentes com que duelara.

Condenando-se por seu sentimentalismo, ele se virou e encarou os convidados.

— Deixem-nos a sós. Este casamento será consumado sem testemunhas.

Houve murmúrios consternados. Dois homens destacaram-se da pequena multidão.

— Se pensa que vai se safar desta, está muito enganado! Não conseguirá encontrar pretextos para repudiar nossa irmã e pedir a anulação do casamento! — o mais baixo deles vociferou.

Anastácia retraiu-se ao reconhecer os mesmos olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros que vira ao espelho. Aqueles eram Paul e Sawyer Steele, irmãos de Isabella.

— Achei que ficariam satisfeitos — Christian retorquiu,o olhar duro desmentindo a brandura de sua voz.

Ele sorriu friamente.

— Pensem no dote que voltaria para suas mãos. Isso sem mencionar que poderiam vender sua irmã a um pretendente mais rico.

O mais baixo dos irmãos Steele quis revidar. Porém, bastou que Christian franzisse o cenho para ele desistir de seu intento.

— O que há? — provocou o outro com uma careta irônica.

— Receia fracassar em público? É isso? Teme por sua reputação?

Christian mediu Sawyer dos pés à cabeça. Para mostrar seu desdém e também para ter tempo de se acalmar. Pousou a mão no cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas da adaga que pendia em sua cintura.

— Têm muita sorte de ser convidados desta casa — disse em voz baixa e contida. Sua ira cedeu um pouco quando percebeu a perturbação de Sawyer.

Um homem mais velho empurrou os Steele para o lado e deu um passo à frente. Ignorou Christian e, olhando diretamente para Anastácia, ordenou:

— Agora basta. Não ficaremos à mercê de seus caprichos, rapariga. Venha cá.

O homem tentou arrastá-la para o centro do quarto, mas Christian bloqueou-lhe o caminho. O homem encarou-o com expressão pétrea.

— O casamento será consumado sem testemunhas, pai — Christian reiterou.

Carrick di Grey cerrou os maxilares. Lançou um último olhar a Anastácia. Pois muito bem. Se ela se mostrasse capaz de acalmar os ânimos de seu filho, então nem tudo estaria perdido. Por outro lado, se trouxesse mais complicações para a família, haveria muitos meios de fazê-la se comportar. Tomando uma decisão, ele se voltou para os convidados.

— Saiam do aposento nupcial.

Um dos Steele quis objetar. Carrick silenciou-o com um único olhar e permaneceu imóvel até que o último convidado se retirasse. Aí dirigiu-se ao filho:

— As testemunhas examinarão seus lençóis logo pela manhã. Espero que não se torne motivo de riso na cidade.

Christian fixou o rosto do pai, tão despido de emoções. Houvera uma época em que, ainda menino, ele teria feito qualquer coisa para agradar Carrick, para iluminar seu semblante impassível como só sua esposa era capaz de iluminar. Agora, entretanto, Christian limitava-se a cumprir seus deveres e a agir conforme suas próprias inclinações.

— Alguma vez faltei com minhas obrigações, pai?

— Não. Sempre me proporcionou muito orgulho. — Carrick di Grey deu um suspiro, sentindo o peso dos anos. — Se sua mãe tivesse sido minha esposa e não minha amante, talvez eu pudesse lhe dar mais do que dei.

Ele apertou a mão do filho e deixou o aposento.

Anastácia havia observado os dois sem conseguir entender o que diziam em voz baixa. Quando Carrick di Grey fechou a porta atrás de si, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Sua vontade fora feita e livrara-se da multidão que se apinhava no aposento. Agora, porém, estava a sós com um completo estranho. Um estranho que em breve a faria sua mulher.

Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas ela foi incapaz de falar. O que poderia, afinal, dizer a Christian? Como fazê-lo compreender que era Isabella apenas em corpo e não em alma? Como explicar-lhe que viera de outro lugar, de outro tempo? Ele jamais acreditaria em sua história. Anastácia podia sentir o medo crescendo em seu peito. Não obstante... o medo desvaneceu-se sob a força de uma estranha certeza. A certeza de que ela pertencia àquele lugar e àquele tempo. Tinha uma missão fundamental a cumprir ali.

Christian fitou a noiva. Poderia jurar que, quando os dois haviam ficado frente a frente no salão para assinar o contrato de casamento, a fisionomia de Isabella traíra fria deliberação. Agora, contudo, ela parecia indefesa, com o olhar turvado de dúvidas. Teria sido sempre assim? Ou ele ignorara o desamparo de Isabella simplesmente porque fora ensinado a desprezar qualquer um que carregasse o nome dos Steele?

Devagar, Christian aproximou-se de Anastácia. Com os olhos fixos nos dela, começou a soltar seus dedos da cortina, um a um, até que o veludo do dossel voltasse à posição original. Só então o olhar dele percorreu o corpo de sua noiva.

Os laços desfeitos no decote da camisola deixavam entrever a curva dos seios generosos. Enquanto a fitava, viu a carne macia estremecer no compasso acelerado da respiração de Isabella. Seu próprio corpo, em contrapartida, pulsou de desejo.

Com as mãos pousadas nos ombros de Anastácia, puxou-a para si. Ela não resistiu. Mas não escapou a Christian seu nervosismo.

Os dois ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro. Anastácia forçou-se a ficar ali, sem recuar. Quando Christian segurara-lhe os dedos para fazê-la soltar a cortina do dossel, ela experimentara um lampejo de pânico. Não!, Protestara silenciosamente. Não poderia sustentar semelhante farsa!

E tampouco fora capaz de proferir seu protesto, pois, naquele momento, seus olhos encontraram os de Christian. Os olhos dele eram negros como a noite e, ainda assim, exibiam um brilho irresistível. A luz daqueles olhos deixaram-na completamente sem defesa.

Sentindo-se sem ação, Anastácia continuava com os olhos presos aos dele. Ao perceber as intenções de Christian, seu coração disparou novamente. Em sua boca ela provou o gosto do medo. Mas não era somente o medo que lhe acelerava o pulso e lhe causava vertigem. Não. Uma estranha sensação, que lhe era desconhecida, acabou sobrepujando o medo. Agora seu corpo inteiro vibrava ao suave toque de Christian.

Tinha que tentar retomar o autocontrole, disse a si mesma. Não podia permitir que ele se aproximasse mais. Oh, por Deus, precisava encontrar as palavras certas para esclarecer-lhe que não era Isabella...

E, no entanto, estava sem fala diante daqueles olhos luminosos que a encaravam, numa invencível mescla de ternura e desejo.

Anastácia espalmou as mãos no peito dele.

— Christian, ti peço...

— O quê? O que quer me pedir? — ele murmurou.

Perdida, ela não soube o que dizer. Balançou a cabeça, cheia de pesar e aflição.

Sem aviso, Christian aprisionou-a em seus braços.

— Que tipo de armadilha está me preparando? Diga-me, quem é?

Mais uma vez, Anastácia tentou confessar-lhe a verdade. E, mais uma vez, conservou-se muda. Ao cabo de alguns segundos, ela tomou uma resolução. Se o destino, um feitiço ou o próprio Deus a haviam enviado para aquele homem, para aquele tempo, não seria sua missão cumprir o papel que lhe estava reservado?

Antes mesmo que seu espírito respondesse a essa pergunta, Anastácia levantou o rosto para o homem que a perscrutava.

— Sou Isabella di Grey. Sua esposa — declarou com firmeza.


End file.
